<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colors of Solo by mushroombaby11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828497">The Colors of Solo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombaby11/pseuds/mushroombaby11'>mushroombaby11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, ben solo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombaby11/pseuds/mushroombaby11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day love story between Eudora, a flowy and kind girl in love with the idea of love and romance, and Ben Solo. Ben is a librarian in a book store who is ironically averted to speaking with strangers after losing a loved one. Eudora is an environmental researcher looking for something to photograph, and is in the pursuit to find comfort in being herself. After a rough bump-in with the reclusive yet starkly handsome librarian of her favorite store, she works up the nerve to talk to him. They both immediately feel a fiery but soft pull of tension between the two of them. Maybe that's why he passed out....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ben - I am so tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She has her arm around my shoulders and slowly slides her hand down my chest from behind. Goosebumps raise on each inch of skin her fingers graze and my heart races from years of longing for these moments.  I roll over to her lips which instantly find mine and place a curious tongue inside. Wait... a very curious tongue; all over my face? I open my eyes to the puddle deep irises of Bowser, my "friendly" golden haired dachshund.        </p><p>He has no idea what was just in my mind and nor do I think he cares. What he wants is a delicious shared bacon omelet with some buttered toast on the side. What a spoiled dog. I look at the drawn curtains that give me no indication of the time and resort to my phone which shouts, "Five AM!" Yay. </p><p>Groaning, I flop out of bed and quickly pass the reflection of my frizz-ball of hair. It turns out that pulling an "all-nighter" for me means catching up on Game of Thrones, falling asleep at 2 am, and not getting any actual work done. I shower and manage to tame my hair to wear it is smoothed down, and put on my favorite charcoal gray sweater with some blue jeans and boots. </p><p>I make my way out of my apartment to the local coffee shop right next to my job and get the usual chai tea with vanilla. </p><p>The barista, Holly, is always flirty to me and gives me extra vanilla or a nicer cup, but I can see the mauve tendrils that surround her when I'm around. I don't like that color in the force. It usually means feelings of lust and desire which is not what I'm looking for right now. </p><p>I guess I'm not looking for much of anything right now. </p><p>On the way out I see the honey girl crouched down next to a tree on the divider in the road. She has her hand reached out into the grass and is whispering something to it. I know I shouldn't but I tune in to her possibly completely insane conversation with the grass. </p><p>"It's okay little buddy. You can come to me," she coos. A soft canary yellow begins to emanate around her. There's the sweet honey. </p><p>Soon, a small bumble bee begins to crawl up her coat sleeve. I guess he can feel it too.</p><p>"You are a star, Mr. Bumble. You know that? Let me take you to the perfect place to spend your winters," she murmured. She rose as she shielded the bug with her hand from the cold like one would do for the flame of a candle. </p><p>Walking across the street towards me she brought both arms close and hurried past. The cold must have started to set in through her clothes. </p><p>I casually sipped my drink and scrolled through social media as she passed by so I didn't seem like a complete stalker. As she walked by I got a whiff of honeysuckle and something else I couldn't really define. It was like rain on dirt; it was like amortentia. </p><p>She'd be back later tonight with either a project or book to tackle, and go into her nook in the middle loft by the window until we closed. She was actually great friends with Derek, my manager, so she could really stay as long as she wanted. </p><p>I felt badly about dismissing her when she so clearly wanted to become my friend in the past, but I was not - am not - ready to make friends with someone like her again. The honey girl has the same glow she used to have. I fell for that once and I know how easily I could do it again. It's best to just stay away from it all together. </p><p>I head past a building to my second home and open up the store. Flipping the lights on as I enter, I breathe in the familiar musty scent of paper and leather and bask in the feeling of true peace in this room. Probably a lot of dust too since I just stopped dusting for no reason. Derek will notice eventually and I'll do it then. </p><p>I set down my keys and immediately realize that I have left my wallet on a table in the cafe when I got distracted by the girl. Rushing out of the store and lifting my cup to take a sip I crash directly into someone. My tea spills all over her coat and shoes.</p><p>"I am so sorry. Are you okay? I was in a rush and I didn't loo.." I trailed off as I realized who it was. </p><p>"No. No. It's perfectly fine. I'm in a bit of a rush myself since I'm on my way to a lecture I forgot about," she chuckled while she surveyed the damage of her clothes.  </p><p>"Your coat. It's ruined. Does it need to be dry-cleaned? I'll pay for it." </p><p>"No," she laughed. "It's definitely not that nice, I swear," she slowly looked up and registered who I was. </p><p>"Oh. It's you," she stated. A smile quickly covered her shock. "I think this is the most you've ever said to me." </p><p>"Sorry about that," I grumbled. "I get anxious from your color." </p><p>"My what?" She giggled then stopped. Her face was shocked then excited. "My color? Do you have synesthesia?!" </p><p>"N-no," I stuttered "I -"</p><p>The bell tower rang and we both knew that she was really late. </p><p>"Well, shoot," she said. "Looks like I really gotta get going now."</p><p>She started taking off her peacoat to reveal a seafoam green sweater dress. Perfect to match her eyes. </p><p>"Could you just keep this in the store while I go to class, please?" I don't want to go in late and stained," she smiled at me.</p><p>"Um yeah of course that'd be no problem at all," I said too quickly. </p><p>"Alright, awesome. I'll see you later tonight then." She gave me a parting grin and hurried back towards the psychology lecture hall. </p><p>I didn't know she was a STEM student. I thought that with all of the nights she spent on her photography portfolio she was an arts major. She dressed like one anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eudora - I am so late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit. Shit. Shit.<br/>
I continuously repeat in my mind as I hurry to psych. My professor is absolutely going to kill me. I tell her I wanted to become her research assistant and this is how I prove my worth? Shit. At least Mr. Bumble is enjoying the greenhouse. </p><p>Walking into the lecture hall, I immediately feel dozens of eyes on me. I quickly take a seat in the back much to A+ student-Derek's dismay, and open my computer to type down the thesis outline on the board. Professor Schwartz spots the faint shaded splotches on my dress and smiles faintly as she counts me present. </p><p>"Well now that everyone is here maybe we could do a little recap," she announced. "Who would like to give her the synopsis for our research project?"</p><p>Of course, Derek's hand shoots up instantly. "We're supposed to research the ways in which the human eye is attracted to people and objects then record and analyze them in day-to-day life." </p><p>"Very good Derek. Again," she chuckled. She was annoyed by his confidence but adored his eagerness for work. "Ms. Watts. Do you have any questions?" The classroom turned to me again. </p><p>"No, Professor. Schwartz. Thank you," I smiled graciously. </p><p>Class ended and Professor Schwartz asked me to stay after. I knew she'd get onto me eventually. While I waited, I saw the familiar sight of Derek's fluffy golden hair make its way up to me. </p><p>"Hey Dory," his grin never failed to make me smile too. </p><p>"Hey Rex. How has your morning been so far?" </p><p>"Good. Good," he spotted the stain on my chest. "What happened to your dress? And your coat for that matter? Weren't you freezing outside? Here. Take mine for the walk to the labs." He quickly took his coat off and held it out to me. Revealing a tight blue shirt and brown corduroy pants. </p><p>"Yeah, I was really cold actually. Thanks. I bumped into someone earlier and we shared some of his chai," I laughed. "He was so sorry about it that he even offered to dry clean it for me."</p><p>"Hmm. Hate to say it but that coat isn't nice enough to dry clean," he snorted. "Maybe just a few washes with spot treatment."</p><p>"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. "We really are two sides of the same coin, Rex," I laughed as my hand took the coat and brushed his. A calm sky blue flooded into my senses for a second then it was gone.  </p><p>"Yeah," he murmured with that lopsided grin of his as he trailed off and gazed at me. "I guess I better be going then so you and Schwartzy can have your powwow." </p><p>"Alrighty, see you later." I watched him get his bag and walk out. His arm and back muscles taut and easily visible through his t-shirt.  </p><p>"Ready, Ms. Watts?" Professor Schwartz called up to me. </p><p>"Yup. Coming." I walked down the steps to her podium and desk. </p><p>"Why you and that boy are just friends is beyond me," she grinned. </p><p>"We've been great friends since freshman year," I said. "There's no way he feels that way about me. </p><p>"What about your feelings towards him?" </p><p>"Well, he is really attractive...and dorky, but in a good way...and he always helps me and others whenever he can. I don't know. I get so anxious when I think about things like that. I just like to focus on my work." I could feel my face beginning to blush. </p><p>She clocked my uncomfortability and quickly changed the subject. "Were you so late because of a closet malfunction?" She eyed my dress again. </p><p>"Well, yes and no to be completely honest. I actually found another bee in the grass almost frozen to death so I took it to the greenhouse. Then I was in a rush back and ran into this guy and his tea, literally." </p><p>Totally disregarding Mr. Bumble, her eyes flared. "Oh! Was it like a meet-cute? Was he super cute?!" She asked like a schoolgirl. </p><p>"You and your romance novels, Professor," I giggled. "Yeah it was like that, sort of. I already knew him because he works with Derek in the book store I love so much, but we've never really talked until now." </p><p>"Oh wow, okay. You can give me all of those details some other time. What I really wanted to talk to you about was your portfolio for class." </p><p>"Oh.. Was it not what you were looking for?" The blush began to creep back into my cheeks. </p><p>"Well, you know I always love your portfolios, Eudora, but this time I need that and more. I need an analysis. Some reasoning behind the pictures. I can use my imagination, but the work is only as good as the meaning behind it." </p><p>"Okay. I think I can do that. When do you need it by?" </p><p>"Tonight, preferably," she said as her face turned serious. "I'll give you until about 8am tomorrow morning." </p><p>She must have seen the stress etch into my face because she followed that up with "Oh come on, Eudora. You can do it. Go saddle up next to one of your suitors in the book store and get it done." Her gray bun bobbed as she acted like she was snuggling up to someone. </p><p>"Alright." I'll get to work on it as soon as I'm out of my lab this afternoon."</p><p>"Perfect."<br/>
My lab consisted of me getting pollination duty again, so I had a blast helping Mr. Bumble. I began the walk back across campus towards my second home. </p><p>I walked into that familiar scent and hopped up the spiral staircase to my hideout. I laid out all the pillows and blankets how I liked, and got to work on my last portfolio's analysis. The topic was human concentration and interest, and I had embarrassingly taken secret candid photos of the assistant librarian I ran into today. </p><p>He always looked so intrigued and involved in the books he read that I couldn't help myself. I'm surprised Professor Schwartz didn't comment about them too. </p><p>I pulled out the binder with all of the printed photos and began to examine them as I wrote. 'Human concentration is the fire sparked from intrigue in the mind," I began. 'To concentrate, is to feel invested in something or someone. One of the best ways to see it daily is to watch and feel what someone else is feeling secondhand. The recorded subject is showing these traits of intrigue by....." I felt a sneeze coming on. </p><p>Quickly, I pushed my computer and binder away. My sneezes were the earthquakes of human noise. Once I sneezed and punched Derek in the throat by accident AND covered him with spit. I don't know how he still likes me after that. </p><p>I sneezed and, of course, I kicked out my leg which sent my pillow, computer, and binder skidding towards the rail. I grabbed the edge of the pillow and saved my sweet baby computer, but the binder flipped through two balusters and fell to the ground in front of the main door. </p><p>It's fine. I thought. No one's here anyway. I started walking down the stairs and stopped. The pictures had come out of the binder and were lying scattered all over the floor and he was standing at the entrance staring at them. At all pictures of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ben - Woof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bowser was not pleased when I tugged his leash to come into the store.</p><p>I had to see whether my imagination had tricked me or if this girl was a threat to me. Oh. Threat confirmed. Well, was it a threat though?</p><p>They were all very artistic black and white pictures of me. Mainly when I was reading or sketching in my notebook. Maybe I should be flattered?</p><p>I looked over to her and saw ugly green tendrils coming from her - shame - mixed with misty indigo waves curling around them - sadness.<br/>Together, they make embarrassment.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry. And I'm not a stalker I swear. You-you just look so d-deep or um invested in your reading and sketching. I thought you would be perfect for my p-pro-project." Her face and neck were splotched with red now. She buried her face into her sleeves. "I know I should have asked first. I didn't mean to be so weird! I'm so so sorry, Ben."</p><p>I stopped. She knew my name?</p><p>"Uhmm. It's alright. There's no need to be so upset. I'm not going to sue you or anything. Haha," I awkwardly chuckled and tried to send her some soothing waves of the Force. "I've had my fair share of being weird around you. I mean. I saw you take care of that little Mr. Bumbl-." I quickly stopped myself. Why did I just admit that?</p><p>"Y-you heard me? How? I was whispering to him and was really far away from everyone else." She eyed me for a moment; taking in the endless bags under my eyes I'm sure. "So you have synesthesia with people, and you can hear things even if you're too far away... Are you a jedi?" I could see that the calming waves had made her confident again.</p><p>But wait... I froze completely. She knew my name AND my secret?! Who was this girl?</p><p>She quickly realized what she had just said. "Oh! I'm sorry if you were trying to stay "undercover" or something. I've just always been interested in jedi lineage and stories. I promise I am not a stalker. This just happens to be a lucky guess." </p><p>The seafoam aura appeared again as she stroked a lock of her ash blonde hair and looked down. A shame how it was such a negative emotion, yet brought out her eyes so well.</p><p>I regained my composure by picking up Bowser and petting him. </p><p>"No. It's fine. I just don't think anyone here had figured it out yet. Congratulations," I chuckled. "If you wouldn't mind, could we please keep this between us? I don't want to be treated any differently." I looked up at her. </p><p>Man, she was so embarrassed. She was completely caved in on herself; hunched over stroking a piece of hair and staring at the ground.</p><p>A feeling pushed me forward. I set down Bowser and strode towards her.</p><p>I felt light for once in my life as I reached my hand out to her chin. I tilted her chin up and she jolted like she had been electrocuted and took a quick step back.</p><p>My conscious came flooding back. "Oh jeez. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to invade your space like that. Uhm... I..uh..yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." It seems like I keep opening up more than I'm usually comfortable. I don't feel awkward or scared for the first time in years. She has this effect on me that makes me careless of my anxieties.</p><p>She was still clearly rattled. "Yeah. I hate to say, but I have that effect on people. I've never actually told anyone this, but I feel like you'd be able to understand."</p><p>I nodded my reassurance and sent more calm and encouraging waves to her.</p><p>"So you know how you can see colors of people when they express specific emotions?"</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded and smiled knowing I didn't have to keep the knowledge all to myself.</p><p>"Well, I can kinda see bursts of color that tell me who a person is when I touch them," she smiled faintly as if remembering something.</p><p>"Oh. Is that what just happened when I touched your chin?"</p><p>"Yep," she laughed. "Sorry to look like such a spaz. Your's just shocked me.</p><p>"Ooh. What's mine?" I felt like a giddy kid about to go into a toy store.</p><p>"Well yours was so bright and fast that I couldn't really make it out," she looked up at me. "Could I try again? If it's not okay just tell me. I'm just really curious."</p><p>Woof. This day just kept getting weirder. I didn't feel weird though. I felt like I'd known her for a long time. In a way, I guess I did, but only from what I saw and heard from a distance.</p><p>"Sure." I took a step forward and dramatically put my arms out.</p><p>She stepped forward about a foot away from me and brought her hand inches away from my left hand. "Tell me if it feels different or if you want me to stop, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," I promised.</p><p>She took my hand in both of hers which made it look very large with her delicate but calloused palms. Closing her eyes, she started to glow gold again. It caressed warmth into my red and freezing nose and made my heart pound. A small smile graced her features and she looked at me while still holding my hand.</p><p>"You're beauti- I mean, it's beautiful. Your color is like gold. Like warm rays of sunlight hitting your face," she grinned. "I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>"I have," I said. "That's what you look like every day I see you. You always have this soft honey color around you. It was especially bright when you befriended Mr. Bumble." Without thinking, I lifted her hand and kissed it. Our eyes staying locked the entire time. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.</p><p>She jolted again but didn't step away. Instead she lowered our hands again and ran her thumb across my palm.</p><p>"You're left handed," she whispered.</p><p>"How did you know that?"</p><p>"I saw it first in the pictures of you sketching, but I can see the callous on your skin from holding a pencil or book so often. See? It's right here," she murmured as she caressed the skin on the side of my index finger.</p><p>"Speaking of," I chuckled. "Are we going to talk about the pictures?"</p><p>"Oh, right." She let go of my hand.</p><p>I suddenly felt very drained and lightheaded; almost nauseous. No wonder! I had used my powers to calm her down for like 5 minutes straight!</p><p>Wait.. that's never made me feel like this before. Was she using powers on me too? No, that'd be ridiculous. I stepped a few feet back to support myself on the main desk.</p><p>"I can make a new portfolio if it makes you uncomfortable. I'll definitely ask for your permission if there's a next time too," she said. Her cheeks were just peach now, not blushed.</p><p>"No. It's fine. You can use it. I would like to be asked next time though," I smiled.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked. Her color changed to a warm mustard.</p><p>"Yeah. Why couldn't I?" I couldn't remember the question. Bowser started nudging my leg and whining. Poor fella. I had forgotten about him in all the craziness.</p><p>"You got really pale and your little puppy is acting worried," she said studying my face.</p><p>"No. I am peachy. Just like you... I- I need to sit." My vision started closing in so I slid down the front of the desk and closed my eyes for a bit. "Just a quick rest," I heard myself murmur.</p><p>She crouched next to me. "You're gonna be okay, Ben," she whispered. She touched my hand then quickly drew it back.</p><p>The last thing I felt was her warmth a few inches too far away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eudora - Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was fading fast.</p><p>His pulse was weaker than normal but not life threatening. Face was very pale and his eyelids were fluttering constantly. He's passing out but fighting it. Hard. Thank goodness my dad's an EMT or else I'd definitely be freaking out right now.</p><p>I ran up the stairs to get my phone and quickly called Derek who actually is an EMT. I would call the hospital but I don't know if he has insurance. I know that sounds lame but I was in debt for months after an incident with an ambulance bill. So stupid.</p><p>Rushing back to him, I see his eyelids close completely and my heart sinks. I reach out to take his pulse again but I stop myself.</p><p>What if I'm the cause of this? I've had this effect on others before. They are completely charmed then suddenly they just pass out! It scares me every time but they eventually just wake up and think they fainted. What if this isn't that though and he needs to go to the hospital?!</p><p>I reach out for his pulse anyways and it's growing weaker with each shallow breath. I lay him on the floor and start doing CPR.</p><p>Derek slams the door open. "Dory! Are you okay? What's the emergency?!" He spots me and Ben on the floor doing mouth to mouth for a moment. "Oh my gosh," he mutters. "Move, please," he says as he nudges me aside. He starts doing CPR again but this time it looks to be working a lot better.</p><p>I envisioned Ben in the hospital with tubes and sickly pale light over him. The idea makes me feel sick myself so I created the woods behind my parents house during the early Fall. The leaves and warm and bright different colors lulled me and the sunlight slipped through the breaks in the canopy above. I envisioned that feeling and sent it towards Ben.</p><p>Derek began mouth to mouth and I could see Ben's hand reach up to Derek's face. He stroked Derek's face and smiled.</p><p>Derek yanked himself away and stared at Ben like he'd just been punched.</p><p>"What the hell, man? I save your life and you act like we kissed?"</p><p>Ben slowly opened his eyes to see Derek looming over him and me 5 feet away. Realization hits and he jolts up quickly. It wasn't a good idea and he flops on his back again thudding against the oak floors. I jump up at the balcony to snag a pillow for his head and back.</p><p>"Thanks, Honey," he murmured as he trailed back off to sleep.</p><p>I watched his breathing slow and saw the color return to his cheeks again. He smiled and rolled onto his side away from us. His puppy laid next to his face.</p><p>Derek turned to me. "Care to explain what just happened?"</p><p>I smiled weakly. "Let's go get some coffee."</p><p>We walked into the cafe next door, ordered tea and coffee, and grabbed a table.</p><p>"Well?" He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Remember Dallas from high school?"</p><p>He tightened his lips. "I don't see what he has to do with this."</p><p>"Remember the Homecoming game?"</p><p>He stopped as something clicked in his brain. "You mean that happens often?"</p><p>"No! I mean, yes. It happens if and when I'm intimate with someone but that doesn't happen often," I scoff.</p><p>"You finally got up the nerve to just kiss him in front of everyone, and he drops like a fly," he laughed at the memory. "Everyone was so shocked about it and a little scared of you too!" He was howling at this point. "What a predicament you've got, Dory," he sighed. Staring at me for a moment, his eyes flared.</p><p>"Wait? Does that mean that you and Ben...?" His face turned red and I could see his pupils shrink.</p><p>"No! No way! I hardly even know him. We are barely even friends. Think about it. Had we been intimate I wouldn't have called you. I thought it was an actual emergency."</p><p>He calmed down after that. "So why do you think he passed out then?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. I think we had some sort of strong connection. I was really emotional for a hot minute there because he saw my portfolio that you said is 'creepy'," I mocked his voice.</p><p>"Ohhhhh. He saw your black and white 'Criminal Minds' stalker book. I get it now," he chuckled. "That's all you had to say. Hmm. Hold on a<br/>second."</p><p>"What is it now?"</p><p>"How come I've never passed out around you?"</p><p>"Well.." I started. We've always just been really good friends and I don't feel like I need to put a bunch more effort into our friendship because you make me feel normal," I smiled.</p><p>"Does Ben not make you feel like that?"</p><p>"No..." I trailed off thinking about his golden glow. Derek quickly noticed and tensed.</p><p>I caught myself. "Maybe he's just a baby.." I laughed nervously.</p><p>"Or maybe you just have a really strong effect on people."</p><p>"Nu-huh. What do you mean?" I could feel my blush creeping in again.</p><p>"Well c'mon, Dory. Every boy you've gotten close to practically throws themselves at your feet."</p><p>My worry quickly turned to shock. "Well...well you never did," I stated. He couldn't argue with that.</p><p>"I tried, Dory. You just never knew it. You always thought I was only your friend." His eyes casted down and I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't sure what he was feeling so I gently placed my hand on his. His strong sky blue began to fade into a pale dark navy: sadness.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Derek," I quickly said. "You're right. I didn't know. I mean, I had a few good friends and Lillian, of course, but you were different. I could be honest with you completely and you never judged. You protected me and made sure I ate enough and got out when I felt isolated. You acted like a big brother to me."</p><p>His color quickly got darker. Shit!</p><p>"I mean you acted like one. That doesn't mean I felt like you were my brother. You just always made me feel safe, and I wasn't very experienced with relationships so I was scared of driving you away<br/>with anything more," I said. I could see the aura lighten and strengthen with every word.</p><p>"So you felt the same?" He looked up again.</p><p>"I don't know, Rex. We were kids and I didn't know what I was feeling half the time. I could hardly tell the difference between my infatuation with Pride and Prejudice and teenage hormones! I don't think I was equipped to have understood my feelings then."</p><p>His color stopped on a strong cerulean. That was good enough for now.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry to spring this on you when old Benny just had a stroke in your 'cozy place'", he said with an eye roll and finger quotes.</p><p>"No. It's fine. We needed to talk about this since it's so clearly been on your mind."</p><p>"So where do we go from here?" He watched as I drew my hands away to place them around my cup.</p><p>"I think we should check on 'ole Benny', as you like to call him. See if he's still alive."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>